makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Metal Commando
Metal Commando is a character from the future and the main protagonist of an upcoming top-down run n' gun arcade-styled video game, Razing Force. Biography Metal Commando (real name: Doug) is a modified being representing a supersoldier and top operative of Star Eagle Corps (previously known as Star Eagle Squad), a counter-terrorist military organization that is known for detecting terrorism and other threats just like any kinds of doomsday scenarios. Before the timeline of a game, he and several fellow members of S.E.C were sent to operate a well-known terrorist threat somewhere in Route XXX, planned by a conglomerate terrorist organization known as K.O.B.R.A (Killer Organization of Black Reliance Anarchy). During the time, the terrorists are searching for a leftover alien artifact to create more futuristic weaponry and help training their ultimate work, but instead, they ran to their base and set the surprise military attacks from their foes caused by the encounter of S.E.C. At the other hand, the dangerous war of resistance is about to begin with a destructive front line between the special forces and terrorists eventually. Customs Tier 1: His usual outfit from the first game. Tier 2: His upgraded armor that looks like the one of Gunner Brothers from Home-World Infestation. Move list Special Cards *Knuckle Pummel (QCB + P) - Metal Commando hits the opponent with the series of punches. With certain combinations of punch buttons, he can end this move in several different ways. *Melee Strike (DPB + P) - Metal Commando brings out his futuristic knife that looks like a light-saber and the pile bunker of the Slug Gunner from Metal Slug series. Then it can be determined whether he can stab or slash at front of the opponent by pressing different punch buttons. *Stand Assault Rifle Shot (QCF + LP) - Metal Commando fires shots from the futuristic assault rifle (based on M-16, HK91A2 and FN SCAR) towards the opponent. *Stand Machine Gun Shot (QCF + MP) - Metal Commando fires a burst from the futuristic light machine gun (a hybrid based on M249 SAW and M60) towards the opponent. *Stand Shotgun Shot (QCF + HP) - Metal Commando fires a blast from the futuristic shotgun (based on Winchester Model 12 Trench Gun and Remington Model 870) towards the opponent. *Angled Assault Rifle Shot (QCF + LK) - Metal Commando fires the angled shots from the futuristic assault rifle, based on M-16, HK91A2 and FN SCAR. *Angled Machine Gun Shot (QCF + MK) - Metal Commando fires an angled burst from the futuristic light machine gun, based on both M249 SAW and M60. *Angled Shotgun Shot (QCF + HK) - Metal Commando fires an angled blast from the futuristic shotgun, based on Winchester Model 12 Trench Gun and Remington Model 870. *Prone Assault Rifle Shot (D + D + LP) - Metal Commando performs a prone position. While positioning, he can fire shots from the futuristic assault rifle, based on M-16, HK91A2 and FN SCAR. *Prone Machine Gun Shot (D + D + MP) - Metal Commando performs a prone position. While positioning, he can fire a burst from the futuristic light machine gun, based on both M249 SAW and M60. *Prone Shotgun Shot (D + D + HP) - Metal Commando performs a prone position. While positioning, he can fire a blast from the futuristic shotgun, based on both Winchester Model 12 Trench Gun and Remington Model 870. *Low Assault Rifle Shot (D + D + LK) - Metal Commando crouches and fires shots from the futuristic assault rifle (based on M-16, HK91A2 and FN SCAR). *Low Machine Gun Shot (D + D + MK) - Metal Commando crouches and fires a burst from the futuristic light machine gun (a hybrid based on M249 SAW and M60). *Low Shotgun Shot (D + D + HK) - Metal Commando crouches and fires a blast from the futuristic shotgun (based on Winchester Model 12 Trench Gun and Remington Model 870). *Airborne Assault Rifle Shot ((Air) QCF + LP) - Metal Commando fires shots from the futuristic assault rifle (based on M-16, HK91A2 and FN SCAR) towards the air. *Airborne Machine Gun Shot ((Air) QCF + MP) - Metal Commando fires a burst from the futuristic light machine gun (a hybrid based on M249 SAW and M60) towards the air. *Airborne Shotgun Shot ((Air) QCF + HP) - Metal Commando fires a blast from the futuristic shotgun (based on Winchester Model 12 Trench Gun and Remington Model 870) towards the air. *Airborne Low Assault Rifle Shot ((Air) QCF + LK) - Metal Commando fires shots from the futuristic assault rifle (based on M-16, HK91A2 and FN SCAR), angled to the ground while in the air. *Airborne Low Machine Gun Shot ((Air) QCF + MK) - Metal Commando fires a burst from the futuristic light machine gun (a hybrid based on M249 SAW and M60), angled to the ground while in the air. *Airborne Low Shotgun Shot ((Air) QCF + HK) - Metal Commando fires a blast from the futuristic shotgun (based on Winchester Model 12 Trench Gun and Remington Model 870), angled to the ground while in the air. *Mine Lay (DPF + K) - Metal Commando lays a land mine on the ground. It will explode when the opponent steps on it or if time passes by. *Hand Grenade Toss (DPF + LP) - Metal Commando throws a normal grenade (based on both Mk 2 and M26 grenades) at the opponent. *High Explosive Grenade Toss (DPF + MP) - Metal Commando throws a high-explosive grenade (based on a hybrid of MK3 grenade and Scalable Offensive Hand Grenade) at the opponent. *Napalm Grenade Toss (DPF + HP) - Metal Commando throws an incendiary grenade (based on AN/M14) at the opponent and leaves a patch of fire on the ground for a short while. *Prone Hand Grenade Toss (F + DF + D + LP) - Metal Commando performs a prone position. While positioning, he can throw a normal grenade (based on both Mk 2 and M26 grenades) at the opponent. *Prone High Explosive Grenade Toss (F + DF + D + MP) - Metal Commando performs a prone position. While positioning, he can throw a high-explosive grenade (based on a hybrid of MK3 grenade and Scalable Offensive Hand Grenade) at the opponent. *Prone Napalm Grenade Toss (F + DF + D + HP) - Metal Commando performs a prone position. While positioning, he can throw an incendiary grenade (based on AN/M14) at the opponent in order to leave a patch of fire on the ground for a short while. Super Cards *Razing Storm (DPF + 2P) - Metal Commando pulls out a futuristic light machine gun (a hybrid based on M249 SAW and M60) and fires at the opponent. He then brings out a high-explosive grenade (based on a hybrid of MK3 grenade and Scalable Offensive Hand Grenade) (if default), napalm grenade (based on AN/M14) (if medium punch button is pressed) or even the futuristic rocket launcher based on Super Bazooka, FIM-43 Redeye, AT4 and Mk 153 Mod 0 SMAW (if hard punch button is pressed) to track down the opponent. *Foot Assault (QCF + 2K) - Metal Commando pulls out his futuristic automatic shotgun (based on both Daewoo USAS-12 and Pancor Jackhammer), runs forward and hits the opponent several times. *Laser Blast (QCF + 2P) - Metal Commando pulls out his bullpup laser gun (based on FN P90, FN F2000 and XM8) and fires a directed yet powerful laser beam that travels the full length of the screen. *Power Armor (D + D + 2P) - Metal Commando activates his armor to absorb least damage from an opponent. Ultra Card *Total Annihilation (QCB + 2K) - Metal Commando brings his advanced laser gun (based on Creatoy Roarguy, GR9, SRM Arms Model 1208, G36, MP5K, MP7, FN P90, FN F2000, XM8, XM29 OICW, SRSS BullDog 762, H&K G36C, FAMAS F1, MSG90, Bushmaster ACR, MP5SD, SL8, WA 2000, Steyr AUG, IWI X95L and IMI Tavor TAR-21) to shoot the opponent, while checking its target with the pointer laser. If the opponent got hit by the laser beam, the military weapon itself charges up until it reaches to a maximum level to finish the blast with a particle-beam cannon from the top of the screen. Miscellaneous Introduction *Lt. Doug here. And I'm ready to begin the operation. *(A helicopter lands and jump over the ground from an interior) Metal Commando reporting for duty. *I'm all set up and ready to perform the mission. *Now this is the single mission. Let's operate. *It's mission time. *(APC runs forward and jump on the side) Time for the military assault. *Headquarters, I'm on my job. *So, if it isn't an operative from Defensive Corps, I'll make use of head-to-head combat. (vs. Reisen) *My armor reminds you of the inventions you made, little girl. (vs. Nitori) *Just the modified vision and hand? Really... ain't gonna afford the rest of the armored suit? (vs. Placid) *Probably would use the power armor immediately. (vs. Yuugi/Dun/Allen) *Bomber vs armored counter-terrorist, eh? Deal with this mission. (vs. Kirov/Demo/Don) *Hermit or not, I'll take you down as I opposed to the terrorists. (vs. Seiga) *If I win this, you're going to summon that lawsuit against armor industries. Remember? (vs. Shikieiki) *There is only one way to deal with the scum like you (vs. Seija/Remilia/Flandre) *A creature with nuclear powers for trouble? Perhaps it's time for counter-terrorism. (vs. Utsuho) *Hmm... Another regular counter-terrorist. You ready for this? (vs. Dick/Nash) Personal Action *Hello sir, this is Lt. Doug. The mission is currently in active. *Sir... Roger that. *Hmph. *Lt. Doug here. *Come on, sir. *I don't give up in this mission. *I'm on it. *I'm in position. Victory Pose *I'm done in this. *Sir, mission is successfully completed. Over. *Alright. Let's move out. *(Stand and salute) Operation accomplished. *(Stand and salute) *Hmph! *Combat is over. Why don't you give up and join forces as our ally to combat against K.O.B.R.A? (vs. Reisen) *Contact your engineer if you require additional upgrade, man. (vs. Placid) *How's my military tech feel? Is it real than magic? (vs. Nitori) *It takes more than a brute force to win over the enemy, muscles. (vs. Yuugi/Dun/Allen) *You know what the cause of terrorism, right? (vs. Kirov/Demo/Don) *(Sigh) Threat eliminated. (vs. Seiga) *You know, I should use a good judge, not exactly you. I tell GOOD judge. (vs. Shikieiki) *I take only honor, not from the likes of you. (vs. Seija/Remilia/Flandre) *Threat acquired. Proceed to the next caution. (vs. Utsuho) *Well that is how you perform counter-terrorism tactics like I did, good soldier. (vs. Dick/Nash) Losing Pose (Time Over) *(Sigh) *Operation failed. *It's impossible. Throw Attempt *(whisper) Damn it! Other quotes during battle * Win Quotes Listen up, men. I should like to tell that we have a barrier between us eagles and snakes. Only brave man can perform the duty instead. We are the Star Eagle Corps. And our job we focused is counter-terrorism. How long did I survive from terrorism? No choice. My armored suit knows how strong I am. And prepared to resist terrorist operations. Character-specific quotes vs. self: An inferior clone of me is down. Alright. Let's head to the next operation and get ready. vs. Axl: Is this a soldier who has something funny? Can't believe it in this operation. vs. Nue: Is this a fear-monger snake? Never mind. The creepers must be ignored by the time in military combat. vs. Kogasa: Ugh... You surprised me out while my situation is now in current operation. vs. Nitori: I found a little sister who reminds me of various military technologies I used. vs. Placid: So, an engineer from the future who uses various military weaponry he invented. vs. Utsuho: I remember that this girl sets a nuclear weapon to surround a global domination, which can cause much terrorism. vs. Seiga: Compared to terrorists. You are a traitor with a lot of disbelieves. vs. Rumia/Mystia/Cirno/Wriggle/Medicine: If this happens for horrible weirdness, you are in trouble, young one. So take a shot. vs. Dr. Horace/Skullus/Magician Type X: The plans of an evil overlord, with the hands of terrorism, must be rejected away in order to gain resistance for us. vs. Yomo & Vince/Futo/Suwako: Kids in the battlefield these days. vs. Minamitsu: A shipwreck victim without being rescued. But until a saver arrives, I consider you're real as a ghost. So I have to take you to the headquarters about what happens in the rescue mission. vs. Kasen: What is that matter in your arm? Some kind of experiment? vs. Kagerou/Momiji/Warcanine: I am shocked of dogs. They are used for guarding the military base as I encountered the enemy. vs. Kirov: I thought this wasn't Sputnik. And compared to terrorists whether they used bombs for surprise attacks or not. vs. Shinmyoumaru: What in the world is this little creature from wonderland? Seems strange, though. vs. Rin: A lifesaver has been left from the past. But look odd if she wields an instrument. vs. Deniel: Watch yourself, survivor You need to find the way through the outbreak you just investigate. vs. Patchouli: Sorry to pull out book lovers like you. Anyway, have you ever heard about military history? vs. Reisen: So, this rabbit-like creature belongs to Lunar Defense Corps, with a lot of moon operatives for hand-to-hand combat. vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Travis/David/Guy/Ronn: A special operative, huh? Looks like you got a lot more training than that. vs. Tenjin/Lite: Prisoner of war or not. You were just escaped from an incidental riot. vs. Barris: Just make yourself comfortable from other nightmares, little soldier. vs. Dun: Be prepared for your military tactics for the next operation, big man. Wait a minute. What's that about your explosive jumping skills? vs. Aya/Hatate: I have no time for interviews with you now. Because my current operation against Overlimits is not over yet. vs. Yuyuko/Youmu: A living dead? Damn, I can't believe it. How on the world has gone difficult? vs. Tewi: You can't overcome the terrorists without being aid unless you join forces with your sister's Defense Corpse, little girl. vs. Travis/David: You brothers involved the alien incidents, but I have much time with terrorist resistance. vs. Satori/Koishi: Operative don't have time for mind-reading in the war with terrorists, kid. vs. Remillia/Flandre/Seija: Don't be threatened to innocence like the other scums did. The S.E.S has been formed upon you. vs. Voltrex/Beck/Curly/Quote/Demo/Don Pepe: Hmm. A robot seems familiar to me for any modifications I have. vs. Kaguya: An invulnerable elixir? I'll be sure that the terrorists don't come along with it. vs. Mokou: I see this one that has both invulnerability and burning spirit, but maybe arsonist? vs. Mamizou/Gast: One master of disguise has been neutralized from penetrative zone. vs. Landon: If you are an ordinary skilled sniper, then keep an eye on those far-away enemies like me next time. vs. Millard: Ah, an anti-communist. That is the way in becoming a counter-terrorist like me. vs. Byakuren: Your bike reminds me of military trainers and even terrorists, mam. vs. Ichirin: Was that the feared monster came out? In the other ways, I'm not getting fear of monsters like the other soldiers did. vs. Miko: Damn. I have nothing to choose from these 2 different colors: red and blue. Either way, I would like to tell that blue represents alliance and red represents hostility. vs. Reimu/Sanae: Sorry, I already have my own responsibility to perform different tasks. But eventually, it's time to proceed to another operation now. vs. Kokoro; In case of terrorist threats I resist, then I will not answer whether you are pretty or not. Either way, you are all emotional. vs. Dick/Nash: You used to become a regular counter-terrorist like me. But your tactics needs a lot of practice instead of irregular skills you just got from violent non-state actors. vs. Craig: Your speed is incredibly faster than my equipped armor, which makes me slower but with velocity improvement. vs. Allen: The firepower with your guns and muscular force are way much stronger as long as you carry big things like the mini-gun. vs. Yuugi: My armor is a bit more powerful than your muscular strength, isn't it? vs. Gyro: Your helicopter reminds me of military counterparts, especially ours and our entire enemy. vs. Frank/Soro: Nice ace like an eagle, friend. However, the importance is relying on aircraft you have in battle instead of your air force training. Other character-specific quotes to him Landon: I appreciate your honorable deeds, saver. Well done. Axl: Sir, I may think that you were operating the original appearance of a side-scrolling top-down run n' gun game. Billmore: Remember that I was investigating the weapons trafficking just like you guys. That's for certain. Gast: At least you died for honor and my amusement! Captain Neo: You have mastered the skill of changing your wrath into strength. Rin: Is there something hurting you? I promise I will recover you because I'm a nurse. Kogasa: I tried to surprise the soldiers like you. Byakuren: I will say that the war is a disturbance of life and peace. So please, you need to find the way in stopping it. Minamitsu: So, you came from a war at first? I thought you came back to peace. Nitori: I knew you have bio-engineered armor, but is it okay if I will improve it for more? Just to be sure. Yuyuko: I wonder if some of your loved ones went down during a horrible war before my meeting. Reisen: Now you know the Lunar Defense Corps are no pushovers at hand-to-hand combat, Lieutenant Doug. Youmu: I can respect those who possess your dedication. Kaguya: I like the dedication. Just wish you didn't dress so awful. Placid: Ha! Now that is what it feels like when eagles scream, dough boy. Butch: Keeping at the battlefield, huh? I don't care about it. Do what ya want man. Reimu: This place is one battlefield you wouldn't be on. I suggest you must retreat. Ichirin: Compared to Unzan... Your armor seemed to have more powerful enough to protect yourself from any harm, but I tried its resistance with his speedy fists. Demo: That's what ya get for hiding behind all of that junk! Ending (The rock music known as The Bleeding by Five Finger Death Punch plays and Metal Commando stands before the disintegrated Overlimits) Metal Commando: We're all done opposing your apocalypse, tyrant. SEC soldier: Sir! Our unit report! (SEC soldiers appeared behind Metal Commando) Metal Commando: What's that voice? SEC soldier: This is your brethren of S.E.C. You must offer us how the mission goes. (Metal Commando faces his brethren) Metal Commando: The main target here is now eliminated. Then our mission is successfully accomplished and we have to leave from here to our respective base. Got it clearly? SEC soldiers: (salute on Metal Commando) As you wish, lieutenant! (while the disintegrated Overlimits is going offline, Metal Commando and his brethren leaving here in the Fate of Outside world and get inside the futuristic SEC space craft to lead home) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters